Great Wishes
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: Sam and Dean are driving back to the men of letters hide out, when Sam see's Jess, alive. They pick her up, but find out that she is only a pawn in Rowena's game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am back, with another story. I have no notes for you, just don't starve my review monster, who is named Panda, after the one who practically raised him from the dead

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters.

* * *

Sam's eyes snapped open, he caught a view of the Impala before shutting them wearily again. He heaved a sigh. It had been almost eleven years since Jess. And he still couldn't let her go. The vision of his love caught in flames refused to leave him. It haunted him every night, penetrating his dreams, burrowed deep into his mind. No matter where he was. Even with Amelia, he found himself thinking and dreaming of Jess, it wasn't fair for Amelia, but she reminded him so much of her. Not it looks, bit in wit. The cleverness, the kindness. Sam sighed again. Shaking the dream out of his head. In this one, Jess had come back, sitting on his bed, clothed in a white gown. She was happy to see him, and they had hugged and kissed, he had pulled her away from him only to see smoke curling from the eerie white dress, and flames licking at them bottom, making their way up, devouring her. She screamed and shouted, and that was when he woke up. His jacket shoved under his head, serving as a makeshift pillow. He sat up and pressed his head against the cool glass of the Impala's window.

He looked at the side of the road, gaze fixed on a white blob in the nearing distance. They drew nearer and nearer, and the shape began to clear. It was a woman, in a dirty white dress, torn and frayed, holding up her thumb in efforts of hitching a ride. Sam's eyes widened. "Dean pull over!" He shouted realizing who this woman was. Dean gave him an odd look and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Sam got out of the Impala with wide eyes, followed by Dean telling Sam that he looked like he'd seen a ghost. But Sam made no reply as he neared the blond woman. There was no doubt in his mind on who the woman was. It was Jess.

"Sam?" She croaked,

"Jess? Are you alright?" He asked in a panic, rushing to her.

"I-I don't know, at first I was… And now I'm.. What's going on?" She finished.

"I don't know Jess." He said.

He pulled her into a hug.

"I was dead Sam. I was in Heaven, I-I think." She said weakly, pulling back from their embrace.

"You were, but you're not anymore." Sam assured her, helping her into the front seat of Dean's car, willing to take the back seat. For her.

"Sammy, should we trust her?" Dean said, once her door was closed.

"It's fine Dean, maybe the world decided to be good for once, or is finally thanking us for saving it all those times." Sam said hopefully, climbing into the backseat, signaling an end to their conversation.

"Right." Dean muttered, and climbed into the front seat of the car.

* * *

"What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked Jess, once they were finally at the Men of Letters hide-out.

"I don't know." She started. "I-I think, I was in heaven, and then I just… I just woke up on the side of the road." She finished, as Sam shot Dean a look as he wrapped his arm protectively around Jess. Dean understood and stopped asking questions.

Sam lead Jess away from Dean, so he could ask questions in a more sensitive way.

"Jess?" Sam asked calmly. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked as he pushed the door open that lead to his room.

"I don't know Sam. Things were good in heaven. It was filled with good memories." She started. "Memories of you." She finished quietly.

Sam turned to her, and pushed a curl out of her face.

"I still dream about you, you know." He murmured, for there was no need to talk in a normal voice when they were so close together.

"It's not your fault Sam. Stop worrying." She said, as if reading his mind. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Jess…" He started, not able to finish the sentence, because her mouth was already on his, what little distance between them there was, was closed off. Her arms swung around his neck, his hands on her back, just like it was before. Except this kiss was sweeter, this kiss told a story, it summarized all the things they had been through those long ten years. Sam's grief and sadness towards her being gone, the memories Jess had lived through. This kiss was sweeter, because it was more than a college romance, this was two lovers reunited after hardships and battles.

Sam closed the door of his bedroom, senses dull. But not dull enough to her a voice, a Scottish voice, speak. "Enjoying yourselves dears?" Sam and Jess leapt apart. Jess half hid behind Sam's large form. He narrowed his eyes, jaw ticking dangerously before he spoke. "Rowena." He growled.

"Hello Sam." She said, grinning maliciously.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehehehehehe…. I have never written anything with a plot before! This is fun! But I kind of feel bad for what I am about to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yayy, back for chapter two. Thank you Panda for your review, and for constantly donating to my Review Monster/Panda, you are a great help.

 **Disclaimer:** _(That's right, another one)_ I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Except OC's, which I don't have any yet… But hey, I might decide I want and OC, but neh..

* * *

"Dean!" Moose yelled. Squirrel came bursting through the door, gun in hand with wide eyes, which grew even larger at the sight of Rowena sitting on Moose's bed, sporting an amused expression **(A/N or should I say amoosed LOL! Sorry)**

"What the… How do you know where this place is?" Squirrel growled.

"Put the gun down Dean, it's not going to do any damage to me." Rowena said.

"What do you want." Moose said slowly.

"I have come to offer you a deal." She picked at her blood red nails. "I can keep your little girlfriend alive for good, if-" Rowena started.

"Stay away from her Rowena!" Moose shouted, grabbing his gun and pulling the trigger, even though he knew without any witch killing bullets it would not harm her. The bullet hit the center of her forehead. She didn't even flinch, she merely plucked it off with two perfectly manicured fingers.

"Sam, I'm offering you a deal, it would be best if you'd take it." She cooed. "Jess can stay alive if you kill Crowley." She finished, evil smile curling around her lips because she knew it was an offer he couldn't turn down. Moose's face fell.

"So you're the one who brought Jess back?" Moose said glumly, of course the universe hadn't done something good for him. The world never did anything good for him, and it would never start.

"Of course I did. You really think the universe would just decide to be kind?" She chuckled as Moose looked down sadly at his feet. "Do you accept my offer or not." She asked after she was done laughing at Moose's idiocy.

Moose's brows creased in focused thought.

"I accept." Moose answered his face a blank expressionless mask.

Rowena's grin widened as she began to walk out, stopping suddenly and turning around at the door.

"And don't try anything boys, because I can do this," She started, raising a clenched fist, causing Jess to fall into a fit of coughs and sputters. "At any moment." She finished, watching Moose kneel by Jess's side and swear violently. Rowena merely chuckled and unclenched her fist, leaving the Winchester's hideout.

* * *

"What're we gonna do about this one Sammy?" Squirrel asked when Jess was safely tucked into bed.

"What can we do Dean? You heard Rowena, if we try anything, Jess is dead."

"We can't just kill Crowley." Squirrel responded.

"He's a demon Dean, he deserves to die!" Moose said, his voice picking up volume.

"A demon who has saved us on multiple circumstances!" Squirrel yelled, matching loudness

"Dean, this is Jess!"

"If we kill Crowley, we know right where Rowena is headed, we know she is going to take over as Queen of Hell, what would she do if we let that happen!" Squirrel shouted.

"What would happen? Jess would be alive!" He yelled, then he stormed off to his room.

* * *

Crowley observed all of this in wonder. He should have known his mother would do this to Moose. Give him a deal he couldn't get out of. He had known she would have done something, so of course he was sure to keep tabs on her, wherever she went, so did his hell hound Juliet. He had seen all that had taken place through her eyes, including Moose's little make-out session.

Crowley sat a while in thought. Thinking up the best possible plan to trick his Mother into thinking he was dead when the Winchester's came after him. His lip quirked. He had the perfect idea.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really anxious to hear what you guys think of this chapter, especially since it was in Crowley's POV. I am sorry about the length, but I have never been able to write thousands of words per chapter… But I mean as long as it's good and to the point write? *grins and laughs nervously* PLEASE REVIEW and I accept constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took me longer to update than usual, I am just super busy with life and stuff. Barf. Remember to review, Panda is looking a bit thin these days. Also after this chapter I'm going to write a little one-shot because I thought of a really great idea, sooo the fourth chapter will be a tad late. And this one will not be in Crowley's POV

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural…. yet…

* * *

"Sam?" Jess said quietly as they were falling asleep.

"Mmmm." Came the muffled and sleepy reply from Sam.

"Are you sure you and Dean should kill Crowley?" She asked.

At this Sam bolted awake, all traces of sleep from his eyes from his eyes.

"Jess, what are you talking about, of course it's the right decision." Sam siad.

"I don't know, this Rowena sounds like a bad person, and if she will take over as ruler of Hell, I don't think that's such a good idea." Jess answered.

"What other choice do we have Jess? I will not let you die. It was painful enough the first time!" Sam practically shouted.

"Sam, she would rule over all the demons, make them do whatever crap she told them to, that could be awful, and Heaven wasn't a bad place Sam, I would go back if it meant saving the world." She said.

Sam's eyes softened. And for a moment he was swayed. But then his face hardened again, and he became stubborn.

"No Jess, I am killing Crowley. Go to sleep." He said as he rolled over, facing away from Jess, scowl eminent on his face.

* * *

"How are we gonna kill Crowley." Dean growled. Still not pleased with the idea.

"I don't know, maybe the colt?" Sam asked, giving Dean the slice of pie that he picked up, knowing that Dean would be very unhappy.

"I could call him and tell him to meet us somewhere and then we could shoot him." Dean said, stuffing his face with pie.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sam asked. Knowing that this was a terrible, horribly ill thought out plan.

"If I had any better ideas, don't you think I would have said them." Dean replied.

* * *

They stood in a wide open field. Dean had called Crowley to meet them here, saying it was a case. Now all Crowley had to do was show up. He was taking a long time. Too long. And Sam was starting to second guess himself, Dean however knew he wouldn't even finish the job because he knew he wouldn't pull the trigger. So the colt was in Sam's hands, which were behind his back. It was up to him to get the job done.

"Hello boys." A scottish voice behind them said. "Nice gun Sammy.' Crowley finished.

Before Crowley had a chance to take the gun, Sam turned around and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its mark. Right in the center of his head. His body jerked and sparked, until he was dead and unmoving.

The Winchesters fled the scene quickly, knowing with their luck, someone was bound to have heard the shot.

* * *

"Congratulations Sam. I didn't think you had that in you." Rowena said, clapping her hands. "Looks like pretty little Jess gets to live." She cooed.

Sam just flinched, his jaw tightening.

"Well boys, it has been fun, but I have a throne to reclaim." Then Rowena walked off, shoulders back and head high. Off to Hell to take over her dead son's position.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to write the next (And probably final) chapter in this one, because that one is just going to be so great, it deserves a chapter of its own. And remember, don't leave Panda starving, NO INNOCENT REVIEW MONSTER NEEDS TO GO HUNGRY


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter! Remember to feed Panda, and all that stuff, thank you Vestlana, and Panda13216 for reviewing, your encouragement is much appreciated. Panda appreciates it as well.

 **Disclaimer:** As you may have guessed, I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Rowena laughed as she walked into her son's palace. Well, her palace. And she kept laughing as she strolled past the hellhounds pacing around the floor, and cackeld even louder as she mockingly waved at Crowley's old slave. Her maniac laughter grew even louder yet, as she saw the throne, and a pure gold crown sitting on a table beside it. She took in a breath of air when she put the crown on her head, feeling the cold heaviness of the metal resting on her brow. Her lip quirked as she sat on the throne, crossing her leg and gazing at the court. He her pride stopped when she found she couldn't move. She tried desperately to get free, or even to lift a finger, but it was impossible. There was no way to move. She growled.

"Hello Mother." A voice called out. Followed by footsteps drawing nearer and nearer, until a figure was visible.

"Fergus?" She gasped. "How are you alive?" Her eyes were wide. The Winchester's couldn't have double-crossed her, she would have known. She had eyes on them at all times.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "It's Crowley." He growled. "If you must know, the Winchesters did not double cross you. I knew this was coming and I had a shifter impersonate me. I knew they would bring the colt, and that kills anything, even if it wasn't a silver bullet, or the wound wasn't in the heart." Crowley said.

"I should have known. My little Fergus, always a schemer." Rowena cooed.

"Save it Mother." Crowley said, "And for the last time, it's Crowley!" He yelled. Then he took out a gun, loaded with witch killing bullets, and shot her, straight through the heart. And then he shot her again, through the head this time. After all she did try to trade him for three pigs.

Her body shuddered and her eyes rolled up into her head.

* * *

"So. What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"What can we do Dean? She's got Jess's life in her hands!" Sam said furiously.

"Sam, this is Rowena, with the power of Hell in her hands, we can't just let this go!" Dean yelled back.

"Relax Dean, have a bit more faith in me." A scottish voice said from behind them.

"Faith? You're the devil!" Dean exclaimed. Crowley merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Crowley. How are you alive." Sam asked. Although it came out more as a threat than a question.

"Oh, you shot a fake me… It was a shifter. And don't you worry about my dear old mum. She's dead." Crowley answered.

"Good." Dean said.

"Well, I had better get back to Hell, things are in an uproar. Me being dead and all." Crowley said, soon as he appeared, he disappeared.

* * *

"It's all over then?" Jess asked, cuddled into Sam.

"It's all over." He confirmed as he planted a slow kiss on her neck.

She let out a breath. "Good."

Sam stopped kissing her and smiled. "Maybe sometimes things do end up happily ever after."

She turned around to face Sam, gazing deeply into his eyes. "I love you Sam." She murmured, as she leaned in and kissed him, slow and sweet.

Sam pulled back, losing himself in her eyes. "I love you too Jess." And for the first time in a long time he was happy. They both were.

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N:** Ahh, how did you guys like it? I was going to upload this on the fourth of July, you know to celebrate FREEDOM! But then I figured I should write like a fourth of July special or something. Anyway I hope you guys LOVED this story, and don't forget to feed Panda.


End file.
